One Hand
by alternativeAmbualnce
Summary: TIVA.Something terrible has happened in the humble world of NCIS. Who will they turn to when tragedy strikes and lives are lost? STORY EDITED AND REVISED. NEW CHAPTER ADDED.
1. Tony Watched A Movie

I don't own.

Please review.

* * *

One day Tony was sitting in the bullpen. It was early. Not much was happening. Then Ziva walked in. Tony said. "Hi Ziva."

Ziva said. "Hi Tony."

They talked for a bit. Then Gibbs and McGee came in.

"We have a case." Gibbs said. "Let's go."

"Okay." Tony, Ziva and McGee said.

* * *

They got to the crime scene. There was a dead body. It was a man. He looked about twenty. He was missing a hand.

"He is missing a hand." McGee said.

Tony took a picture and replied. "I know, McGee."

Ziva walked to Tony. "This is the fifth body missing a hand we have had in a week."

Tony looked at Ziva. "Yes. It's a serial killer."

"Okay."

They took the body back to NCIS. Ducky did the autopsy. Abby worked on the evidence. At the end of the day the team was very tired. They all went home.

* * *

A/N- Should I continue?? Please review.

* * *


	2. McGee Had Pizza For Dinner

I do own NCIS. Because I am awesome.

This is chapter 2.

I qute like it.

What do you think?

Please review my story.

* * *

The next day it was raining. Tony walked into NCIS. Ziva was already there.

"Hello Ziva."

"Hello Tony."

"How was your night?"

"Very good and you?"

"Okay. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Okay."

"Good."

Ziva's hair was in a ponytail.

Gibbs walked in. McGee followed him.

"Are you two breaking rule twelve?" said Gibbs.

"No, boss." They replied.

"Good."

"I am." Palmer yelled.

Everyone looked at Palmer. "Huh?"

Tony was wearing a green top and black pants.

"Okay. I lied." Palmer said. "I make these things up because I am depressed and just wish people would notice me because sometimes I feel like nobody cares. I really just wish we could all just get along and be happy and friendly and bake smiley cakes and eat them together and laugh and joke and play and create memories that will last forever. Then we could take photos and make scrapbooks and then call up hallmark and sell them our story and be…" Palmer jumped up and threw his arms into the air, "…BILLIONARES!"

Ziva and Tony and McGee and Gibbs ran to the elevator. They were scared.

* * *

A/N: What do you all think? Pleaes review and tell me what you think? SHOULD I CONTINUE??

* * *


	3. Ziva Killed Someone

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

It was nighttime. It was a full moon. Tony went to Ziva's house. Ziva opened the door.

"Hi Tony."

"Hi Ziva."

Tony walked in. "You look pretty, Ziva."

"Thank you, Tony."

"That is okay, Ziva."

Tony and Ziva ate dinner.

Ziva was wearing a dress.

The dinner was nice. It was soup. Ziva made it. Tony thought it was tasty.

"Will you marry me, Ziva."

"I do not know. Gibbs will get angry, Tony."

"You are right. Let's call off the wedding, Ziva."

"Okay, Tony."

They kissed. They were happy. They had sex.

The next morning they went to work. They pretended nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N: what did you think? SHOULD I CONTINUE??


	4. Gibbs Sat At His Desk

Disclaimer: As usual.

Here is the long awaited chapter 4.

Sorry for the wait.

Please review.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were at work. Tony was doing no work. He said to Ziva.

"I am doing no work."

Ziva was wearing a sweater. It was ugly.

"I am, Tony."

"I know, Ziva."

"Are you coming over tonight, Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva."

Tony was sitting at his desk.

"Good, Tony."

Gibbs walked in.

"Hello, Tony and Ziva."

"Hello Gibbs."

Gibbs had black shoes on.

McGee walked in.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello McGee." They all said.

McGee combed his hair this morning.

Then McGee fell over. On his face. He was unconscious.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I know you all hate me! What a cliffhanger. Back with more soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Jenny Rode A Bike

I dont own ncis. YET!! Cause i am so gonna get it and make this story into an episode!!

YEAH!!

* * *

Mcgee was in hospital. He had hurt his face.

Faces are funny.

Ziva had a face. So did Tony. A dog bit off Gibbs' face.

He died.

-

The end.

* * *

(A/N: JUST KIDDING!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!! I'M FUNNY!!)

* * *

McGee was in hospital. Gibbs was underground. In a coffin. He was dead.

Everyone was sad. Except for Gibbs.

Because he was dead.

* * *

The next day it was snowing. All the NCIS team was at the hospital with McGee. Except Gibbs. He was dead.

"Turn the air-conditioning on, Tony!" Ziva said. "It is so hot in here, Tony. I hate snow, Tony."

"Okay, Ziva." Said Tony. "But I must warn you, Ziva. I am a fat lunatic, Ziva."

"What a coincidence, Tony." Ziva said. "I love fat lunatics, Tony."

"I don't believe in coincidences, Ziva." Tony said.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, Ziva."

McGee died. His heart stopped.

"McGee is dead, Tony."

"I know, Ziva."

"I am sad, Tony."

"Me too, Ziva."

"Let's cry, Tony."

"Okay, Ziva."

They cried.

Ziva's hair was red.

Everyone in the room died. Except for Tony and Ziva. They are awesome. Everyone had died of grief.

"Everyone is dead, Tony."

"I know, Ziva."

"I am sad, Tony."

"Me too, Ziva."

"Let's cry, Tony."

"Okay, Ziva."

They cried.

The next day Ziva and Tony went to work. Langer was their new boss.

Ziva was excited. Tony was jealous. Langer is the bomb.

* * *

A/N: YEAH!! what a chapter!! its my favourite so far!! I accept any comments!! WOOOOOOOOOT!!


	6. Abby Got High

Disclaimer: As usual!

ENJOY!!

YAY!! 4 ME!!

MY STORY IS SO AWESOME!!

REVIEW!!

* * *

Tony and Ziva were at work. Langer was their new boss. Langer is the bomb.

"Hi Langer and Tony." Ziva said.

"Hi Tony and Ziva." Langer said.

"I caught the serial killer, Langer and Tony." Ziva said.

"Which one, Ziva?" Tony said.

"The one that was cutting off peoples hands, Tony." Ziva said.

"That's nice, Ziva!" Tony said sadly.

"Why are you sad, Tony!"

"I am jealous of Langer because I love you, Ziva!!" Tony yelled.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ziva said quietly.

"YES!" Tony muttered.

"Ily2, Tony." Ziva yelled.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Tony said softly.

"Good."

"Can you feel the rain, Ziva."

"No, Tony. We are inside."

"Oh. Okay, Ziva. You are so smart."

"I know."

* * *

Langer is the bomb.

He suddenly exploded.

Everyone died.

Even Ziva and Tony.

* * *

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! Don't worry. Hint for next chapter… HEAVEN!! YAY! Everyone is back!!


End file.
